Distant Echoes
by Necrorizah
Summary: A member of an alien race goes to Remnant to observe the Humans and Faunas, well that was his original mission. Will the echoes of his true self reach his new friends before he can mask them? This story will be OC centric, focusing around team FIRE and their adventures at Beacon. Rated T for violence, minor suggestive themes and language. Very AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Goodbye Home

**Distant Echoes**

Chapter 1: Goodbye Home

_Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm._

I opened my eyes groggily after hearing those words _'how interesting'_ I thought. I hopped out of my bed and looked around. I stared into a mirror and observed myself. I was a Banshee, an advanced, space-faring race. I had sleek, jet black skin. Banshees were bipedal, giving us two long legs and two joint knees **(A/N like elites from Halo)**. I had clawed, three toed feet with one toe in back and two in the front. Our arms were a lot like humans', except we had claws on our hands instead of fingernails. Our head was our most defining feature. It was tear drop shaped, with the protrusion at the top back **(A/N like the banshee reverb helmet from Warframe, without the thing at the front)**. My mouth was lined with multiple rows of sharp, pointy teeth. I had a pair of silver eyes and was very muscular, but still very agile. Banshees were also considerably taller than humans, around 7 to 8 feet tall. I was 7 feet, 10 inches tall.

I looked around and took in the room around me. It was very bland, grey metal walls with no special details. A large bed sat at one side of the room. Opposite to that was a generic desk with a floor-mounted chair. The desk had a holographic keypad with a corresponding holographic screen at the other end. The keypad was interchangeable between English and Banshee alphabets** (A/N Banshee language is just dragon from Skyrim)**.

I heard a loud knocking at my door and said "Iota, let them in". Iota was my personal battle grade A.I. He ran most of my equipment and other things that I use in everyday life.

"Door is open" he said while appearing on my shoulder. He was shown as a Banshee, but he glowed yellow.

The door slid up revealing my brother. It was hard to differentiate between Banshees. Our eyes were the only thing that set us apart, besides our personality. But I knew my brother; he always had the same smug smirk on, in every situation.

"Hello brother, what brings you here today?" I asked him

"Yeah, I've got to ask you a favor from dad" he replied.

"Well?" I asked

"You know that thing where I was supposed to go to Remnant to collect data on humans? Well we just discovered a new race, Sangheli or something like that, and I need to go do diplomatic shit with them, so you're taking my old mission because I don't have time" he answered while scratching the back of his head.

I can't really argue with my father, he was the Kinbok (leader) of the Banshee race, and I was the Head Military leader. My brother was the Head of Foreign Relations, making other races his job.

"I feel that it is an appropriate assumption that I will need to use the Shifter" I said. The Shifter was a high tech machine that gave one the capability to switch between multiple races at their own will. They may only switch to a race if they have been implanted with its DNA via the Shifter.

"Yep" he replied, starting to walk down the hallway "Just follow me"

The hall was the same grey metal as my room, but its walls were decorated with beautiful gemstone mosaics of great Banshee warriors fighting off our mortal enemies, the Bladeyas, panther-like animals with spiky bone protrusions covering most of their bodies, making them very difficult to defend against or attack.

As I walked down the halls, I pondered about the words I woke up to. My world's in the way of harm? Impossible. Defense around Estalica, the Banshee home world, was nearly impenetrable. Some of our best military cruisers were defending the planet. Even the best in the fleet, my ship, the_ Hypersonic_ was almost always within proximity. I thought about the other phrase, your world needs a great defender. If something was able to penetrate our defenses, we would need a lot more than one person. The only time one person saved our race was the ancient hero Necrorizah, whom I was named after. But that was before the Space Era, we only had the threat of the Bladeyas, not a military powerhouse.

We continued down the halls silently, passing by a few guards and other officials that inhabited the Official Building. Estalica was the head government of the Banshee Empire, the other colonies ran their own governments, but were always supposed to follow our laws. The officials mostly consisted of leaders of major departments, but members of other sentient races from our colonies and even our own world, such as Vedvokun from the Blood Feeders and Ken do Lass from the Loyal Bladeyas** (A/N Bladeyas who are loyal to the Banshee)**.

We walked towards a large automatic door and it opened to reveal a gigantic room full of bustling scientists and complex machinery. The room followed the same color scheme as the rest of the building. A Banshee in a white protective suit walked up to us, typing on a holographic keypad. When he made it to us he closed the keypad and looked up to us. "I'm guessing you're here to use the Shifter, Sjatsah?" he asked my brother.

My brother pointed at me and said "Actually, Necrorizah has been reassigned to my job so I can deal with the Sangheli"

The scientist nodded and waved for us to follow him. He led us to another large door and punched in a code on a nearby keypad. The door opened to reveal a large room that was only inhabited by a monster of a machine. It had a large glass cylinder in the center, surrounded by an ornate array of pipes and wires, arranged so it almost looked like a spider. A console nearby the cylinder was manned by the scientist and Sjatsah took a seat on the floor nearby. I knew the drill; I helped construct the device a few years ago. I slid open the front of the cylinder and stepped inside. I placed my feet in the restraints on the floor and my arms in the hanging restraints above me.

No one ever asked me if I was ready. Nobody does. I'm always ready. I closed my eyes and waited. After what seemed to be an hour, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and then everything faded to black.

-A week later, 6:00 A.M.-

A week after entering the Shifter, I am getting used to being two races at once. I learned how to switch between races easily and quickly, and I received a set of special armor designed specifically for shape shifters **(A/N It looks like the Volt Warframe without the coils on the arms and with the Storm helmet and it's all black)**. It absorbs aura from the user and uses it to power the suit, as well as to project a shield around the user, just like aura does, but the user's aura projects over it, making a double over shield. It is also composed of a strong, durable material that can also change its shape with the user.

I was currently in my cabin aboard the _Hypersonic_, the day I was supposed to go down to Remnant. We were currently in stealth mode, using radar jammers and activating cloaking to avoid detection from human satellites.

I sat up in my bed, currently in human form, and went down to the mess hall. I grabbed a large Bladeya leg and continued down to the hangar. I thankfully maintained my teeth in human form, the Shifter couldn't change everything between races, I was thankful that I got no human traits in Banshee form, Banshees were far superior. My human form maintained my strong but agile build, but I had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and my eyes got slightly darker. I got to the hangar and saw two Banshees; one was my father, the other my brother. I shifted mid-step to match their height.

My father looked exactly like me, even the same height. Banshees grow faster than humans. I was only 17 and still growing.

"Good luck down there son, and remember" he put his hand on my shoulder "Expect the unexpected"

"I'm always expecting everything, father" I said reassuringly.

"Moving right along" my brother butted in "You've got to get going, you can't sit here and chat about random shit forever"

"Right, find Ozpin, he will help you in your mission" my father said while my brother was walking away, following my brother at the end of his statement.

And with that, I entered my personal fighter, _Scream_, and left the hangar. I prepared for reentry. Flames licked the front of the craft and I activated the air breathing engines for in atmosphere propulsion. My spacecraft was VTOL, so I slowly lowered myself into a clearing in a forest.

I stepped out of the rear cargo bay, and stared at the craft in all its beauty. It had an agile, lithe look to it. It had a curved cockpit that stretched back through the whole aircraft, which was about 50 meters long. It had a 56 meter wingspan, and the wings contained the air-breathing engines. The back of the craft had a cargo bay door, and the dual plasma engines sat above it. There were dual tail fins, their curvy shape complimenting the rest of the craft. The ends of the wings were equipped with dual focus beams, using plasma to melt through enemy ships' shields. The bottom of the wings were equipped with tracking plasma missiles, and my favorite, the plasma cutter, a large, metal rectangle with the front of it open. It sends out a burst of superheated plasma that can cut a craft in two.

I sighed happily before activating its cloaking mechanism and jammer to hide it for future use. I set a waypoint on my map before heading towards the nearby city. It was night, so it was unlikely that anyone saw my ship. I hopped into a nearby tree and free ran along the canopy to reach the city. Banshees were all good at free running due to the fact that we live in a giant jungle with trees kilometers tall.

I heard a low growl below me and I stopped. I dropped to the ground and rolled into a fighting stance, pulling out my dual katanas, Iisk ahrk Jusk, and prepared for battle. Seven Beowolves circled me, red eyes glaring me down. I remained still, waiting for their attack. One of them charged me, swinging its claw at my face horizontally. I jumped over its head and sliced it down the middle of it, cutting it in half. I spun around to block a slash from another Beowolf with Iisk before decapitating it with Jusk. I cartwheeled over to an unsuspecting enemy, slicing both of its arms off and stabbing it in the heart. I sliced off the paw of a Beowolf that was swinging its claws at me. The paw flew over my head as I ducked, impaling a Beowulf trying to sneak up on me. I decapitated the pawless Beowolf before sheathing my katanas and pulling my rifle railgun combo Bah off of my back and firing a railgun round right between the two remaining Beowolves, killing them both. I wiped some blood off of me before hearing a voice.

"Impressive"

I span around, pulling out Bah and pointing it in the direction of the voice. There stood a middle age man with silver hair and a green suit holding a cane and a steaming coffee mug. He calmly took a sip from said coffee mug.

"Who are you" I demanded menacingly.

"The man whom you are looking for" he replied in calm voice.

"Ozpin" I said, lowering Bah "I am sorry for my impolite actions"

"You had every right to do so Necrorizah" he replied.

"I have accepted the alias, 'Echo' for the time I spend here" I corrected.

"So Echo, You require my assistance?" he asked

"Indeed" I replied simply.

"Well I run a combat academy called Beacon, would you like to attend and observe the students?" he offered

"I gladly accept your offer, Ozpin" I decided not to shake his hand due to the fact that both of them were occupied.

He handed me a small piece of paper listing the coordinates of the air docks for pickup. I placed a waypoint on my map for the location

"I will see you tomorrow then" he said while turning to leave.

I decided to make my way towards town so I could make it to the docks on time. I continued through the trees until the treeline ended and revealed a tall wall that was heavily guarded on the top. I activated my cloaking mod for my suit and scaled the tall wall. Walking straight past the guards, I looked over the city's various buildings for the docks. The architectural style of the buildings told me that this was Vale, one of the major cities of Remnant. I climbed down the wall and ran to the waypoint on my minimap. I jumped over the rooftops at unbelievable speeds, thanks to the suits speed unit.

As I reached the docks, I saw that it was still night, so I lied down on a nearby bench, and let myself drift off to sleep.

**A/N so guys, how was my first fic? Feel free to review as you please just no hate. If you came to hate then fuck off. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you feel that you have any ideas that don't include pairings (I have those sorted out), leave that in you review. It may save me from writer's block someday. Anyways, if you find anything that I use for description that you don't know, Google it! You're on your fucking computer! I'll see you guys next chapter, Necrorizah out!**


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2 **

New Life

I was in a dark room. A single shaft of light shed through a hole in the roof. The moonless night sky illuminated two figures, one a man, the other a woman. The woman was sobbing over the man, who I assumed was dead. The woman had red eyes, not bloodshot, plain red. The hole in the roof was slowly covered with a loud grinding sound. When the light disappeared, a loud echoing voice repeated those same words.

_Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm._

I woke up on the bench from the night before. I sat up and folded my helmet away. I had kept Iota in equipment mode, where he simply controls equipment, nothing else. This was to prevent him from revealing himself at a poor moment.

I stroked the long scar on my face that ran from my right eye to the left corner of my lip. I earned this scar from an issue with Bladeyas seven years ago. It had disabled my right eye, leaving white and milky. Thanks to cybernetics, it had been restored. But I had done an interrogation before the false eye was ready, and the eye really helped me look more intimidating, so I kept the eye the same.

I began thinking about the dream. The dead man looked a lot like my human form, which explained the words more. Without leadership, the military would be in shambles, making us vulnerable. The woman however, was interesting. Naturally red eyes, she must be a faunas. I would have to find her. The vision was probably a warning from Fate, the Banshee god. Finding the woman was probably the first step in preventing my death.

Then the airship that was meant to bring students to Beacon arrived. The door opened and revealed a face scanner. I looked directly at it and it printed 'Hello Echo' on the screen. Another security door opened, revealing a large, empty room. I made my way to a corner and stared at the door. If I was going to find this woman, may as well start now. I looked at the door with my false eye while looking somewhere else with my real eye, in order to remain inconspicuous. I watched various students pile in over the next couple of minutes waiting for the person to arrive.

Then I saw her. Her figure matched that of the person in my dream. She had straight brown hair that ran down to her shoulders and those same red eyes. When she smiled a long fang poked out. Spider faunas. She had a long diagonal scar that went from her left eye down to her chin, passing through the lip. She was wearing a brown tank top and fingerless gloves. Her arms were covered in long scars. Long, brown spider legs were wrapped around her from the back like they were hugging her. To the untrained eye, the legs just looked like armor or clothing, but I knew her secret before I knew her name. She wore brown cargo pants that had a symbol of a Black Widow spider with a scar like on her face on its back. Lastly, she wore brown combat boots and had two black, ballistic – variant chain scythes under her wrists with white razor wire connecting them to her gloves.

She seemed to sweep the room, passing me before snapping back as if she recognized me. _'I wonder if she had a dream like I did' _I pondered. She walked over to me slowly and stopped right in beside me. I turned to her as if I hadn't noticed her.

"Hello" she asked me, a slight tinge of a Canadian accent in her voice.

"Hello" I mimicked.

"I noticed your suit and I have never seen something like it before, can you tell me what it is?" Good, a decent starting question.

"Well, this is the prototype to my friend's Aura Operated Power Suit, or AOPS. It is a suit that drains aura from your body, and places it inside one of three batteries. One battery is for vital systems in the helmet, like life support, another is for shielding, projecting a second aura field. The third is for mods that act as additional semblances." I explained.

When I finished, I asked her, "What is your name?"

"Sorry, my name's Amelia" she reached her hand out for a handshake "Amelia Araignée" **(A/N Pronounced Are – in – Yay. It's French)**

I shook her hand "Echo" I replied "Echo Vokun" I had just come up with the last name right there. It meant 'Shadow'.

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"And you as well" I said. _'Now to see if she really had a dream like me or not'_ I thought.

"I told you something, now you can tell me something I would like to know" I said.

"Shoot" she replied simply.

"How did you get those scars?" I asked. No one would want to give away information like that unless they truly trusted the person asking.

"We'll talk about that later" She whispered, face turning serious. She definitely had a dream.

We continued to talk casually, discussing battle tactics, weapons and technology. The airship arrived at Beacon, and we stepped off and walked towards the central auditorium for the introduction ceremony. When we arrived, only two other people where there.

One boy had short, blue hair and cerulean eyes. He had blue and black full forearm fingerless gloves **(A/N like Sun does)** and a blue polo with the VPD symbol on the front shirt pocket. He wore a pair of blue jeans and had black combat boots. He had no visible weapons. The other boy had buzz – cut brown hair and yellow eyes. He had a lightning bolt tattooed across his face. He wore a camouflage jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a dark green tee shirt. He wore camouflage cargo pants and tan combat boots.

Amelia went along to a dark alcove out of sight of anyone. She lifted her spider legs off her back and prepared to climb the walls to the rafters. She must have known I had noticed. She looked over her shoulder and asked "Can you climb?"

"You're asking me that question?" I asked playfully. I swiftly jumped onto the wall and began scaling up the wall. I was jumping between footholds and grabbing flagpoles faster than Amelia and her spider legs could carry her. I made it to a support beam and waited for her to reach me. She was panting when she made it up. I hardly broke a sweat.

"Ha- How do you climb so fast?" she asked between breaths.

"Training, lots of it." I replied.

When she caught her breath I asked again, "How did you get those scars? I suppose that is why we are up here"

"Right, so" She began "Have you heard of the Dragon's Call?"

"No, I believe not" I replied.

"Well, they're an anti-faunas racial group that operates in secret and assassinates faunas. Ten years ago, my family was set as a target. We were the last of our kind. One night, they broke into my house. They killed my entire family and I was last. I was awake that night and knew they were there. I ran out of my house and into some farm fields. The Dragon's Call saw me and chased me. The legendary Webbed Forest bordered my town, and the legend was that if you made it to the center, the oldest Spider Grimm, Arachne, would become your friend. I believed it and ran in. They chased me through, and they slowly got picked off by the Grimm. I reached a large clearing as soon as I realized I was safe. I curled up and cried there. Then, Arachne came by and became my friend. The scars are from the razor webs, branches and stray landed shots from the Dragon's Call. Since then, Arachne has become like a mother to me, and I lived in that clearing like a home. Arachne forged my weapons from her razor silk and the indestructible bark of the central trees of the forest. I came here to Beacon for a second chance at a normal life, to avenge my family, and to make a name for my race before it becomes extinct" She had been tearing up the whole story and she finally let it out, sobbing uncontrollably.

I reached out and put my hand on her back comfortingly. I don't know why, it just felt… right.

When she calmed down I took back my hand and said "You left the part out about me in your dreams" I said.

"How did you know?" She asked, still sniffling slightly.

"I had one myself, that's why I asked. When you first saw me, you looked at me like you recognized me. I asked about the scars because something like that takes trust, and you wouldn't tell a person you just met unless they randomly appeared in your dreams" I explained.

"How did you see me? You were looking away." She asked.

I tapped my false eye twice, eliciting a metallic _clink_.

"Oh" She said.

I looked down and realized we had missed the entire ceremony, I barely caught that we were to sleep in the 'Ballroom' tonight. When all of the students funneled out of the room, I cast down an energy rope and rappelled down the wall, waiting for Amelia to follow before dispelling it and walking off.

Later….

I was sitting in a corner, engraving in Banshee the events of the day on a rhyolite slab, due to it being the most common rock on Estalica. I heard a female voice say "Hello!" and I dropped my jade engraving pen and looked up.

"Yes?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

There stood two girls, one blonde girl and a black haired girl with red highlights.

"We noticed you sitting in the rafters during the initial ceremony thingy, why? The blonde girl asked.

"Confidential" I said.

"Why?" She persisted.

"There is a reason why it is called confidential, you know" I deadpanned.

"Yang, stop bothering him, you want me to make friends, not enemies" the black haired one complained.

The blonde, now known as Yang, persisted further "Who was that girl you were with, the one with red eyes? Is she your girlfriend?"

"A friend, understand! F-R-I-E-N-D nothing more!" I was getting irritated.

"Really?" she said, smiling coyly.

I had just reached my limit. I pulled out a sleeping dart and threw it into her arm, causing her to fall to the floor. The younger one looked at me in surprise, as if I had killed her.

"Sleeping dart. Thank me later" I said, picking up the slab and pen again.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name" She said, dragging the sleeping Yang away. At least she was polite.

"Echo" I said from behind the slab.

"Ruby" she replied.

When she left I added _**'Zu'u zey motag kon'**_ and put it down.

I then laid down in the corner and let sleep take me.


	3. Jungle Run

**Chapter 3**

Jungle Run

I awoke from a dreamless night. I sat up and looked around. It was still night, approximately four in the morning. I looked over at Amelia at my left. She was still asleep. I saw the crescent moon above the horizon. That reminded me; I had to put my symbol somewhere around the school. It's a tradition that Banshees that go to Remnant have to put their symbol around where they resided at the time they were on the planet. But first; I had to get some food. I was aware of the fact that the cooks were not awake yet. I didn't need their help to get food.

I made my way to the mess hall and picked my way into the freezer. I pulled out a leg of something I wasn't sure of and let it thaw out. I then began to eat the meat.

I began to think about my dream again. Now that I knew the person in the dream, I began to rethink my conclusion. Amelia was not a sensitive or emotional person. She has experienced so much loss that she would be upset if I died, but she wouldn't be crouched over me, sobbing uncontrollably. Maybe we become very close friends in the future.

Then I realized that I had eaten through the bone of the leg. I shrugged, walked away, and began thinking of a spot to engrave my emblem. The central spire would be fine choice for my mark on this location. I climbed to the rafters and began freerunning towards the spire. I climbed up the walls of the tower in Banshee form. When I reached the top I went around the structure until I was facing the setting moon. I engraved my emblem there. It was an empty circle with a crescent in the top right corner and a smaller full circle in the center of the empty space inside.

I then jumped from the top of the building to a courtyard in the center of the campus. When I landed, I impulsively screamed. Banshees are named for their vocal chords being capable of producing extreme sounds of terror. I was happy that the windows were reinforced.

I changed into human form and used my semblance to teleport to the door of the ballroom. People were panicking inside. I went inside in a nonchalant fashion and made my way to Amelia, who had her weapons out, waiting for trouble. She saw me and asked "Did you hear that?!"

"Of course I did, I can hear myself." I replied simply.

"You made that sound?" she said, a horrified look on her face.

"Yes"

"How?"

"I could tell you, but you would have to swear that you would tell no one in the world of my story"

"I swear on Arachne's life that I will never tell anyone" she said, holding up her right hand.

I analyzed her face. She was being genuine, I could tell. "Follow me" I said, waving my hand towards the door.

We snuck through the halls to an empty room. I opened the door and we walked in.

"It's not safe here" I whispered. "Take my hand"

I reached out my hand and she grabbed it, her cheeks adopting a light shade of pink. I thought nothing of it and teleported us to _Scream_. She stared in awe at the various screens and panels on the ship.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is my spacecraft, _Scream_, say hello Scream" I said

"_Greetings, I am the ship's onboard A.I., pleasure to meet you, Ms. Araignée"_ The system said in a robotic voice.

"Let me explain" and I did.

I talked about Banshees, our empire and colonies, my life and some culturally influential items, such as the tale of the hero Necrorizah. I tried to extrapolate every last detail, answer her questions best I could, and maintain a decent time frame. When I finished, I gave her a moment to process everything I just said.

"Is what you just said all true?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I wouldn't make you swear your mother's life on a lie" I replied.

"Even that part about the fact that Banshees can't love?" She asked.

"All of it" I repeated.

She bowed her head and I decided it was time to return to Beacon. I placed my hand on her shoulder and teleported us to the courtyard. Luckily, no one was around to see. Amelia then stood up and said "We need to prepare for Initiation" She said, serious again. I nodded in affirmation and we were off to the cliffs.

I stepped onto one of the stone plates and observed the people around me. The two boys from the day before sat on my sides, the one in the camouflage jacket had a pair of claws infused with electric dust, sparks crackling around them. The other was still unarmed, but I didn't doubt him.

Ozpin gave a small speech before telling us about the team forming process. When he told us to take our positions, I prepared my kinetic multiplier ability to double the jump's force. I was second to get launched, and I flew. The multiplier made me fly much higher than everyone else. I saw a landing location, a small clearing in the forest. I summoned an aura whip and latched onto a sturdy branch. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet, katanas unsheathed.

I heard "10!" shouted from the other side of the clearing. I looked up and saw a boy about my age with messy brown hair and chestnut eyes. He wore a rust red tee shirt with a hammer on an anvil on the front. He wore faded jeans and neon orange shoes. He had a strong build and had his hands in the air. His weapon appeared to be a large mace on his back that had six barrels that appeared to mechashift into place to form a minigun.

I stood in an unamused fashion and attempted to ignore his antics. I walked up to him and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Echo Vokun, nice to meet you, partner" I said.

He shook my hand and said back "Markus Ironwell, at your service"

"We must travel north to reach the temple" I restated Ozpin's words.

"Which way is north?" He asked to no one, scratching his head.

I looked around and then said "That way" while pointing in a direction.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"The cliff is clearly south because the temple must be simple to find, therefore, the opposite is north, where the temple is" I elaborated.

"You will definitely be useful on my team because I can't figure things out for shit" He said.

I nodded and we progressed north. We went on in silence, as if Markus was thinking of another joke to play. After approximately thirty minutes, Markus spoke.

"Who's that girl you hang out with?" He asked.

"Her name is Amelia" I said.

"Yea, her. She really has a thing for you" he continued.

"Please, not this again" I said, putting my hand on my face "One, that is impossible, two, we met just the day before"

"Oh I know, she was thinking about you all the time" He said, moving his hands as he talked.

"You know this how?" I asked, truly confused.

"My semblance, I can read thoughts" He continued, tapping his head "and you like her too"

This got my attention "This is a joke"

"Hey, I may not know where most stuff in the brain is, but that part I know and I know when it's working" He pointed at me.

"But that part is not in my brain" I countered.

"Da fuck you talking about?" he asked.

'_I need to stop him before he learns too much'_ I thought.

I pull out four darts and throw them at him, pinning him to the ground and leveling my sword to his throat.

"How about we have a new conversation" I say quietly, helmet over my head.

He nods twice, a fearful look on his face. I pull the darts out of the ground and he gets up, still shaken. I continued along, refusing to respond to him. I kept ahead of him, pulling up my Wrist screen and checking the database on The Shifter. I looked inside of modifications and saw nothing saying that neural reform was possible. Then there was the last one. The new discoveries included "Neural alterations possible". That broke me.

"What's up" Markus said in a confused voice. He poked me. Nothing happened. He couldn't read the reports due to the fact that they were in Banshee. He picked me up and continued to carry me. When I finally snapped out of it, Amelia was standing over me, an angry look on her face.

"What the hell Echo!" She shouted at me.

"What seems to be the issue?" I asked calmly.

"You pass out in the middle of a forest with an idiot to protect you!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Markus shouts.

"Shut up idiot!" everyone shouts.

"Okay…" Markus mumbles.

I press the 'English' key on the bottom. She still doesn't get it.

I whisper into her ear "The last thing I said to you aboard _Scream_ is now the opposite of what it was before"

She looked at me with a surprised expression. "We will sort this out later" I said.

I get up and look at Amelia's partner. He was the blue haired boy from before.

"I'm sorry, but we did not get properly acquainted" I said, prompting him to shake my hand "Echo Vokun"

"Laythe Spectra" He replied. "Anyways, we should continue on to the temple"

"Agreed" everyone else responded.

Everyone packed up and we went off to the temple. We reached a large clearing with a mossy stone structure with chess pieces in the center. I guessed that this was the temple. The only problem was the two King Tajitu and twenty four Beowolves guarding it. I held up my hand to stop everyone. I pulled out a canister of methane gas, popped the top, and lightly tossed it into the center. The invisible gas clouded up the creatures' sense of smell. I signaled the group to move.

I grabbed a stick and drew a battle plan into the dirt. Markus and I would attack the Tajitu while Laythe and Amelia would converge in and take out the Beowolves. We all entered our positions.

Markus ran screaming out of cover, attracting the attention of the entire group. Laythe with dual aura cutlasses and Amelia with her chain scythes came up behind the Beowolves, getting them by surprise. Markus began suppressing the Tajitu with his minigun, causing them to enter evasive maneuvers. Then I jumped in, attacking the left snake with my katanas. I disabled one of the eyes on the white end. I pulled out my railgun and fired a shot into the black half's head, temporarily dazing it. The white end attempted to bite me, but I jumped into its mouth and stabbed both of my swords through the roof of the snake's mouth and into the brain. I jumped out of its mouth and was met with a charging black head. I flipped out of the way, causing the head to smash into its opposite end. I started firing rifle rounds at the eye, causing it to screech in agony. I pulled out one of my swords and threw it like javelin into the damaged eye, ceasing the Grimm's flailing. I looked around to see Markus attempting to pull his mace out of a Tajitu skull while the other was full of bullet holes. Laythe was brushing himself off and Amelia was cutting the head off of a Beowolf. Everyone gathered in the center of the temple.

"Good job team" I congratulated.

"We kick ass!" Markus yelled, clutching his bloody mace.

"What should we do with the artifacts?" Laythe wondered out loud.

"Ozpin never said anything about the significance of the chosen artifact" Amelia added to his thought.

"Ozpin most likely would decide on teams depending on capabilities in battle, giving each team a good leader, logical mind, brute force fighter, and supporter. That would give us a decent chance of becoming a team" I continued on the chain of thoughts.

"Seems legit" Markus shrugged.

"Valuable contribution Markus" Laythe said. We all shared a laugh and picked our pieces. I chose a black bishop and Amelia chose a white one. On our way back, we conversed amongst ourselves, having a laugh here and there, but I was still thinking about what happened earlier. I was talking and thinking at the same time to avoid suspicion. I wasn't able to come up with a solution to my predicament here, so I put it off until later.

-2 Hours later

"Laythe Spectra, Amelia Araignée, Trina Tuono and Hunter Tuono" Ozpin said "You collected the white bishop pieces. You will now be known as team LATH. Led by; Laythe Spectra!"

I was confused by Ozpin's logic. Why assign teams by selected artifacts? It makes no sense. It could have horrible consequences.

"Lastly, Kristen Fiammata, Markus Ironwell, Raven Vojak and Echo Vokun" Ozpin began.

Vojak, where have I heard that before.

"You collected the black bishop pieces" Ozpin continued.

I know I have heard it before.

"You will now be known as team FIRE" Ozpin almost looked amused.

Wait… it's.

"Led by; Echo Vokun!" he was bracing himself.

Raven looked at me and I looked at him and we both said"You"

'_This Ozpin, is why you don't do random teams'_

**Sorry guys for the long wait; I was getting pounded with homework and laziness. I got sick today so I took the chance to stay home and write. Descriptions for Trina, Kristen and Raven will be next chapter. So anyways, I'm having a coughing fit now, so I say it's a good time to leave off. See you next chapter, Bye!**


	4. Bitter Interactions

**Chapter 4**

Bitter Interactions

Raven and I did not get along well. We had a business relationship. He told Sjatsah about affairs on Remnant, Sjatsah would do the same with affairs on Estalica and its colonies. Raven and I never were close to friends. I had a far different set of beliefs. We decided it would be best not to ever interact with each other, but now it was inevitable.

Teams FIRE and LATH were on their way to their dorms, due to the fact that our dorms were close together. Raven and Kristen were angrily staring at me. Kristen was acting like Raven's shadow.

She wore a red shirt, which shows her shoulders and a small amount of midriff. Thick black stripes run along her back and cross at her shoulder blades. Orange strips come out of the seam of the black stripes and wrap around her, curling under her breasts and then shooting down before meeting each other. Black Kevlar fills the space between the strips. A symbol of an arcing flame sits over her right collarbone. Her pants were black with orange strips going down and tucking into her low heeled boots. The boots are black with golden buttons facing inwards. They come up to her lower ankles. She was five and a half feet tall and had a centered ponytail and ice blue eyes.

Raven on the other hand, wore a grey tee shirt with a black strip of Kevlar down the center. He wore grey cargo pants. He had brown combat boots with a black toe. He was very well built, but not exaggerated, like myself. He had brown hair in a military cut and dark blue eyes.

In the background, Trina from LATH looked on with her electric blue eyes, confused about our antics. She wore a yellow tee shirt with electric blue stripes going from the sleeves to the neck. She had long brown hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had black pants with a thin rubber film on the outside that starts at the knees and small coils that would usually would be crackling with electricity, but were deactivated. Her boots were like her pants, black with a rubber film and coils on them. She had gloves like her pants with the coils curling around her fingers.

The teams walked in silence towards the dorms, half from exhaustion, the other half being the tension between Raven and I. Upon reaching the dorm, Raven opened the door; let me in, but no one else. He said something to our partners, who were quite confused. He shut the door and asked me.

"What are you doing here?"

"A Mission" I answered, not wanting to elaborate.

"No you idiot, I mean why are you here and not Sjatsah!" He demanded.

"He was on a diplomatic endeavor and could not complete both missions. I was selected in his place. Father's orders" I explained.

"Okay, so I have a deal for you" He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You try to stay away from me and don't mess with me, and I'll leave you alone as well" he offered, holding his hand out.

"I accept that arrangement" I say, shaking his hand.

We let the others in and decided to proceed unpacking our gear. Raven set up a gun maintenance station, several car posters, and put his dress blues in the closet. Kristen had many things similar to Raven. Markus set up a small speaker station and pulled out lots of heavy metal CDs. I set up an extra dimensional storage unit, or EDSU, a holographic projector unit and my favorite philosophical doctrine that stated: _A monster should not be defined by how it looks, but by how it acts. You may call something a monster because it attacks you, but you fail to realize its motives. What you call a monster may really be very amazing._ It was all written in Banshee, confusing Markus and Kristen.

"What does it say?" asked a confused Markus.

"It says you're an idiot and you suck at life" Raven said to him.

I ignored his comment and translated it.

"That's pretty deep man" Markus said.

"Valuable contributor as always, Markus" I reply sarcastically.

"I'm happy to help" He smiles back at me.

"I believe that it would beneficial to us if we were to go to sleep" I say.

"So that's just a fancy way to say shut the fuck up and go to sleep?" Markus asks.

"That is correct" I respond. Everyone nods in consent and we all get in our beds, except for me, I sleep on top of the bed, the way I usually sleep in case of an attack at night. I slowly drift off to sleep.

-Following Morning, 5:00-

I arose from my bed to the sound of soft knocking at the door. I glanced around to see that no one was awake, except for Raven, who wasn't there. I made my way to the door and opened it to see a small cardboard box signed my name in Banshee. I picked up the box and brought it inside, closing the door behind me. I quietly opened it to find a small EDSU. It was a small chrome object of pyramid shape with blue circular indentations on each face that glowed faintly in the dark. I picked up the EDSU and took it to the outside courtyard.

I activated it by pressing the bottom circle, which had a white circle in the center of it. Its sides opened in a flower like fashion, forming a small area inside of it. I pulled out five items, a set of Eos armor attachments.

Eos increased the users speed by 25%, and the chest piece had a time distortion unit inside that slowed time by a factor of four for the user, giving them a great combat advantage. There was also one other thing inside of the EDSU, a Yamako Syndana. It was just decorative, but it is worn by the great authority and power. I attached it to the back of my neck and made my way back to the dorm.

By now it was six and everyone was awake. Markus was face down on his bed with headphones on his ears and his uniform on. Raven also had his uniform on and was busy cleaning his gun. Kristen was currently inside of the team bathroom taking a shower. I took the EDSU and put it on my nightstand. It appeared that no one had seen the new Eos attachments. I then proceeded to pull out my katanas and sharpen them.

The katanas had a look that resembled a Dragon Nikana, a traditional weapon and the weapon that the ancient Necrorizah used. They were personalized to me. They were both bone white with red accents, the only difference was the pommel. Iisk had a fossilized tooth in amber and Jusk had a claw in amber. I pulled out Bah and examined it for problems. It had two barrels, one fired bullets, and the other fired the one inch diameter tungsten rods for the railgun. The railgun barrel had electromagnets on either side of the barrel to propel it. The rifle was reminiscent of a Latron, a standard issue Banshee semi-automatic rifle. It was black with red detailing. After ensuring the function of my weaponry I made my way to the now free bathroom to put on my uniform.

I just had to will my suit off for it to disappear like my helmet. The suit folded into an EDSU on the back of my lower neck. The Syndana was still present on my neck. I put my uniform and went back out.

I went outside to find that Markus had fully woken up and was sitting on the foot of his bed with a bored expression on his face. When he saw my Syndana he asked me "What's that thing?"

"It's a Yamako Syndana, or in your terms, a symbol of great authority and power" I explained.

"Ooh, we've got a badass over here" Markus said with sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up Markus" Raven said from his seat at the maintenance table.

"It's just everyone's so serious here, why can't we just loosen up a bit" Markus said.

"This is as 'loose' as I will get Markus, I was and still am military" I said to him.

"Amen" Raven said.

"It's nearly oh – nine hundred, we must get moving" I said.

"Whatever that means, let's go" Markus said while getting up.

Kristen, who was still pissed off at the fact that she needed to wear a skirt, grunted in consent. Our group made its way to our first class of the day, Combat Training with Professor Goodwitch. We entered the room marked as Goodwitch's and walked in. It was a standard lecture hall with a set of glass double doors that lead to a gym or sparring room. We took the seats that were marked with our team's name and waited for class to begin.

When the entire class arrived, Professor Goodwitch walked in and quieted the class. She began the introduction to the class and explained what we would be doing. I saw no hope in waking Markus up. Goodwitch was fairly interesting to listen to and easily kept my attention. When Goodwitch began choosing students to spar the sleeping population of the class immediately equaled zero.

"I will only choose students that have been paying attention" She said. More than half of the hands dropped.

"Mr. Vokun, would you please come to the front" Goodwitch said.

I nodded and made my way to the connected locker room and pulled my weapons out of my EDSU and put my uniform in. I willed the suit on and walked back in. There stood Amelia, who was waiting for me.

"I've been waiting to see how you fight" She said with a smile.

"I have as well" I replied, still serious as ever.

"Now, this will be a tournament style match, if one of your auras drops into the red or one of you is unfit for battle, the other will be the victor" Goodwitch explained.

'_I guess now is a good time to test the Eos attachments' _I thought.

I unsheathed Iisk and Jusk and prepared to fight. Amelia grabbed her chain scythes and prepared to attack. Her weapons would be most useful at a distance, so I would need to go in to strike her. I folded my helmet over my head.

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled.

I reacted immediately. I threw out an aura whip and attached it to Amelia, pulling myself in and causing her to stumble. I kneed her in the gut, but she breathed out and took the strike. She began to constantly attack me with the blades of her chain scythes, throwing me into a defensive position. I didn't notice the fact that she threw one behind me and it hit me in the back, causing me to shift from the impact. I came straight in and caused a clash. I brought Jusk under and threw her arms out of the way. I then elbowed her in the chin. I took the second stun it gave me and threw a dart, disarming her dominant hand. I came in and crossed my blades to place at her neck. I forgot about the string connecting her weapon to her glove. She whipped her hand around and a sharp pain hit the right side of my head. I got thrown to the side and quickly recovered. Amelia was swinging both of her weapons like flails in front of her, preventing me from attacking. I teleported behind her and kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground. I then threw both of my blades down next to her neck, impaling the ground and crossing to prevent her head from squeezing out.

"Checkmate" I said.

"The match is now over. As you can see, Ms. Araignée is now pinned, and therefore unfit for battle" Goodwitch explained "Excellent battle you two"

I pulled my swords out of the ground and helped Amelia up. I shook her hand and said "Good fight. You got some good hits in on me. I will say, I did not expect it the second time you hit me"

"Yeah, nice match but you did you move so fast?" She asked me.

I tapped the chest piece and explained "This has a time distortion unit; it gives me the ability to perceive time four times slower than normal, giving me exceptional reaction time, as well as the rest of the set that allows me to move 25% faster than normal"

"Well it seems that with all this fancy technology, I need to find its weakness" She said.

"I know what my weakness is. It really is obnoxious" I said.

She laughed and we walked back to our seats.

"Well that is all of the time we have today, you are dismissed" Goodwitch said, waving at the door. Many students ran out, but I collected my affairs and made my way to the door at a leisurely pace.

-That Afternoon, 3: 55-

I was sitting in Professor Port's class, listening to one of his stories of his childhood. I found the stories quite interesting, despite the lack of interest from the class. They were very useful in determining effective battle strategies and learning the attack patterns of Grimm. When the professor dismissed the class was empty already except for me. I got up from my seat and said the professor "I found your stories very interesting professor"

"Ah, a young man interested in the lives of his elders. That is something I have not seen in a while!" Port said in his booming voice.

"If others were paying any attention, they would see the tactic that you used to eliminate that Beowolf" I said.

"It always makes me so joyous to see the younger generation embracing education!" Port boomed.

"Well, I must be off, my team is waiting" I said to the old professor.

"Alright then, you have a nice day!" he said.

"And you as well" I said back to him as I left.

When I left the room my team was missing, likely in the dorm. I made my way back to the dorm and found my team there waiting for me.

"Man, Port was boring" Markus moaned.

"I found him interesting" I said.

The other three team members looked at me as if they had just seen a murder.

"How?!" Raven shouted "He bored the shit out of me!"

"If you had paid attention, you would have seen the tactic he used and the attack pattern of the Beowolf" I said to them.

Raven and Kristen nodded at each other in agreement to my statement. Markus just groaned and flopped down on his bed, already tired from the day. I sat down at my desk in the corner and began recording the events of that day.


	5. Sudden Understanding

**Chapter 5**

Sudden Understanding

I was there again. Back in that dark room from my last dream, but it was slightly different. The full moon sat above the hole, sending a brighter shaft of light to illuminate the room. I could make out smooth metal walls and rough granite floor with much more detail. I was much closer to the center this time and could make out myself on the floor in my full suit, but missing the helmet. My lifeless eyes stared blankly at the celling. I was surrounded by a pool of blood. Amelia was on her knees next to my body, crying uncontrollable tears. It was a painful experience. My closest friend, literally and figuratively, was acting this way because of my death.

"I never got to tell him" She coughed out between sobs. What? Tell me what? I had a feeling that my question would be answered soon. If the dream was as long as it was before, the hole in the roof would close soon. Amelia began to lean down towards my corpse's face. Is she doing what I believe she is doing? Then her lips met mine, and I will never see her in the way I had seen her before. It lasted for a few seconds where I sat in utter shock at what she did. When the kiss ended, she whispered "Next time we meet will be forever". And then the roof closed, and the words came.

_Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm._

I awoke and sat up immediately. I looked around and saw on the clock that it was nearly midnight, 11:56. I got up from my bed and made the decision that I would walk on this information. I left the room and began to wander the halls of Beacon. I commenced to try and interpret what I saw.

I never imagined Amelia as that type of person. I always thought of either a kind of battle-scarred soldier that had seen so much that they didn't care anymore, or a person that had lost so much that they take loss easily and didn't get upset when they lost something. I never expected her to be so susceptible to the misery of the death of those you care about. I assume that she has feared loss her entire life, her entire family dying, being a target of the Dragon's Call, having the fear of being found and having her new family killed, it can be a traumatic experience. I have never seen anything taken so badly by a person in my entire life. I am a general, and have had to tell many families that their sons and daughters are dead, but they could at least control their emotions until I had left. She had utter misery in her eyes and seemed that she would never stop.

Then I began thinking about the room I was in. Seamless metal walls and an unpolished granite floor, it would seem that the room must have been constructed by Banshees, but the floor was granite, and at the depth that we were at the layer would be limestone, meaning that this structure was on Remnant. Banshees would never be able to conduct such a large building project on Remnant without humans noticing. Also, I would know about it far before it was built.

The thing I really needed to think about was her final action in the dream. I hated Markus for forcing me into that situation in the forest. Not only did he anger my friend, but he led me to the discovery that caused me lots of mental carnage. I now liked what he did, because now he made it so I understood why she did what she did. If the man was correct, she cared for me. This means that if I had been oblivious to the fact that the new report on The Shifter provided me, making me ignorant to her attempts to get me to notice her, and therefore making it so that if and when I die, I would die ignorant to her feelings towards me.

This means that I am destined to die here on this planet, and that is the message of this dream. I understood now, Fate wanted to send me a message that only I would be able to decipher. It is one of the main details of the vision, but seems to have a deeper meaning. Others would look for this meaning, but to see the message you have to look at what has been given to you. Brilliant. Fate had confused me with the mind breaking details and made me stray from the main meaning. However, Fate never lies. All of the other small messages were also true, and I must fulfill my god's wishes.

In my mindless wanderings, I had not been paying attention to my surroundings. I rounded a corner and bumped into someone. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at who it was. There stood a man in a green suit holding a cane and steaming mug of coffee. Coffee? This late at night?

"Professor Ozpin" I said in surprise.

"Yes Mr. Vokun?" He said calmly.

"Why are you up so late at night?" I asked.

He gestured to his coffee cup and then asked me "Why are you awake?"

"I had a confusing dream. I had to think about it" I responded, hoping he wouldn't ask about it.

"Really, what was it about?" Ozpin actually makes the opposite of my wishes come true. I began to describe the events of the previous dreams, starting with the first that just had the words and ending with the one from that night, all while explaining my interpretations of each of the events and details.

"It seems you have quite the predicament here my friend" He said in response to my comment.

"Indeed" I said.

"Perhaps you should sort this out with Ms. Araigneé?" He advised.

"It seems like a good decision without much thought, but if given consideration, this could be a normal succession of dreams. I want to see how this ends up" I suggested.

"So you intend to leave this issue unattended and have the possibility of you oncoming death hang over your head?" He asked.

"Excellent point" I said.

"I will excuse the two of you from classes tomorrow so you may find a way to solve this issue" Ozpin stated, turning around to leave.

"Thank you sir" I said, leaving to my dorm. I arrived and fell asleep in my bed. Then I heard something new.

_Time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth._

It was exactly the same as it was before. I hear the words first, then a vague picture, then a clear picture until I figure it out. It is a puzzle to figure out my death. This was a problem. It was a good thing I had chosen to take the day off today to try and solve this.

I sat up and took a glance around the room. Everyone was gone and the sun was far into the sky. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:27. I noticed a small note on the door. I went over and looked at the message. _'Hey Echo! Ozpin told us that you could sleep in for some reason. Have a good time! –Markus'_ I stepped away and sat back down on my bed. I sighed heavily and decided I would use this time for the purpose it was issued to me. I left my room and went over to team LATH's dorm. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" Amelia said as she opened the door, clearly having just woken up.

"Ozpin issued us a day free of classes to discuss my current predicament" I explained.

"Alright then, come on in and let's talk" She ushered me in. She sat down and kicked her legs up on a bed and I sat formally in a chair.

"So… what's the problem?" She asked me. I explained to her my dreams and the details as I did with Ozpin the night before, this time not excluding the… event during the last dream.

"I did that?" She said in confusion.

"I explain a vision about my oncoming demise and you are worried about what is going to happen to you?" I ask, baffled by her response, considering the last time I explained something to her.

"I guess you're right, so-"

"Yes, that's all true" I cut her off.

"So let me get this straight" She began "You've been getting dreams that you assume are visions from you god, Fate, and you think they are predicting your death? Am I getting that right?"

"Well I know they are visions and I know they are predicting my death. When I discovered the meaning I had different words in my dream. Fate is leading me to prevent my death, but he can't tell me directly" I explained.

"Why can't he tell you flat out?" She asked.

"The Universal Edicts of Immortality" I said.

"The whats?" She asked.

"They are laws that govern the immortal beings of the universe" I began to explain "These rules make sure that gods and deities don't gain too much power. It states that no mortal can interact with an immortal and no immortal can interact with a mortal, unless it is in their power"

"Why do these gods exist? Isn't that like magic?" Amelia questioned.

"No, it's quantum physics. When a mortal causes a major historical event or something with great effect on the universe, it creates an alternate dimension, or dimensions, where the other possible results occurred. People who are major causes of this phenomenon end up being duplicated and placed into these dimensions, other beings are just recreated due to their unimportance to the situation. But when duplicated, there is a chance for another soul to be created. It is disembodied, giving it not only the ability to shape itself into whatever form it wants, it can also jump dimensions and affect the daily lives of others. But that is the purpose of these laws. They intend to protect mortals from the tyranny of power hungry souls. Since the souls cannot be harmed, but can harm others, they are kept from doing anything more influential than causing dreams and that is what is happening" I explained.

"But what about those gods you mentioned that have the power to interact with morals? I mean who decides that? The Universe?" Amelia asked.

"The laws were issued, they were not natural. When the Bladeya general Hokziijusk, meaning demon claw, was placed into immortality due to his loss against the ancient Necrorizah, he began wreaking havoc on Banshee villages, and the UEI were created to combat him. He is now in his own dimensional prison. Those who are entrusted with the level of power that grants them the ability to interact with mortals are usually trusted, peaceful, and honorable. Fate was the old Necrorizah, who fought dishonorably and mercilessly. He is still not yet trusted by whoever is the judiciary of the laws" I said to her.

"So to sum it all up, gods exist because of some sciency bullshit and they can't flat out work with you because of some law created by some random person" She summarized.

"Correct" I said.

"So, what's the relevance of that to our issue?" She asked.

"I will show that Fate is trustworthy so he can tell us" I said.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Amelia said.

"If a non-trustworthy god creates happiness or peace, he gains more trust. If Fate makes happiness, then he will be trusted enough to be given this power" I explained.

"You didn't answer my question" She said.

"Remember the other messages laced into my dreams?" I asked.

"Humans and Banshees will one day live in harmony?" She asked.

"No, the one you want to be true, but are too embarrassed to admit" I said.

"W-what" She stuttered, a light shade of pink appearing on her face.

"I'll give you a hint, Markus told me" I said.

"Fuck me in the ass" She said, hiding her face in a pillow.

"I'll Pass" I said. Amelia laughed a bit, revealing her bright red cheeks, but then quickly put the pillow back, chuckling into it for a few seconds.

"I have no understanding in this topic, but I was told by Markus that it was mutual" Her face remained hidden.

"I would not recognize this feeling, and likely not know of the effects" I admitted. She finally lifted her face from the pillow, back to its original state.

"Well, I have no idea how to explain, if you want to know, ask our friends who probably know a lot about it than I do" She said.

"Well, there is a problem, the people who know the most are Yang and Markus, and they will want something in return, likely being your big secret. Do you really want to tell them that?" Amelia reasoned.

"It is worth my life" I said. Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Well, we must call for a meeting of our friends and get ready to explain" I said. I sent scroll messages to our teams, RWBY and JNPR saying to meet in the FIRE team dorm after class. I sent specific messages to Markus and Yang, asking for their services in exchange for my secret. They agreed.

-After class that day, 4:03-

"So why are we here?" Jaune asked me, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"We made a deal with Yang and Markus for a service they can provide, and this was the cost" Amelia said.

"Why all of us though?" Ruby asked.

"Because we don't want them two spreading rumors about me" I said, gesturing to Markus and Yang. Everyone seemed to agree with my logic, even the people in question.

"Now let me begin" I prepared for a long speech.

-One long explanation later-

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Hunter asked, narrowing his eyes. Weiss was finishing taking notes, everyone else seemed shocked.

"I know when someone's lying, he wasn't" Laythe said.

"He said he was military, they lie fairly well" Markus said skeptically.

"Fine then, I have proof" I said. I began to shift into Banshee form, showing everyone my true self. They all gaped in awe at my muscular, 8 foot tall form.

"I would not have had to do this if you had used logic to see that my technology is far more advanced, you would have had suspicions before this event" I said.

"I knew when I just heard your name; I didn't recognize your name from the registered citizen database. Even for other kingdoms, Vokun had no results. This was weird because in order to attend Beacon, you have to have citizenship in Vale or at least a visa" Laythe said.

"Alright now, Markus and Yang, we need to talk to you in private" Amelia said.

"If you need us, it's probably private" Markus said.

"Either that you're _real_ desperate" Yang added. We made our way to RWBYs dorm and closed the door.

"So, wadda' you need?" Yang asked.

"We need love advice" Amelia said bluntly.

"I guessed you would catch on, so what kind of love?" Markus asked.

"Not the one you are thinking about" I said. Markus was visibly saddened.

"Well, I kinda grew up around bloodthirsty Spider Grimm, and unless you didn't know, not a lot of love there to learn from" Amelia said.

"My reasoning is self-explanatory" I said.

"Well you two, time for love lessons!" Yang said.

'_What did I get myself into?'_


	6. Redefining Happiness

**Chapter 6**

Redefining Happiness

My team (Except Markus), Amelia, Laythe and I were all in the team FIRE dorm, and Amelia was explaining how our interaction with Markus and Yang went.

"It was horrible! Their explanation was so vague and almost everything was situational! Why is this so complex?!" Amelia ranted.

"The limbic system may be small, but it is very active. That is why when emotional chrysies occur, it causes headaches" I explained.

"The mental part's far less complex than people make it" Laythe said.

"It has to be all so dramatic and annoying and _fucking retarded_ when it could be _much_ simpler" Raven said.

"I swear it's just to entertain people" Kristen added.

"They hardly talked about how it feels to experience love, just what happens during it" Amelia continued with her rant.

"I noticed two situations that are possible out of the forty seven they showed us" I stated "Death of your partner and moving away"

"Moving away could easily be solved. Death is the only thing that should affect any relationship" Laythe pointed out.

"Yet thousands of relationships are destroyed by tiny little things that have no damn importance" Raven added.

"I hope that no one gets obsessive around the school" Kristen said, shuddering. I found it interesting that when I finished with my citation that Amelia suddenly became quiet, her rant finally extinguished.

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by shattering glass sounded from the team RWBY dorm. Everyone was instantly on their toes, ready to confront whatever created the noise. I remained calm. Raven crept towards the door and opened it. He walked over to team RWBY's door and prepared to breach. I held him back and pulled out my EDSU and extracted a small blue ball covered with ridges. I tossed the ball up and it unfolded into a small beetle like robot with yellow lights along its back. It entered the air vent and I produced a screen in front of me.

The screen showed the perspective of the robot. It crept over and showed Yang and Markus with dust chemistry set. One of the flasks was shattered on the floor and a black spot was on the table. Various assorted types of dust were on the table, from lime green to navy blue. Yang and Markus were sporting goggles and lab coats, it was an amusing sight.

What intrigued me was the pink dust was slightly lower than all of the other dusts. Pink dust was mental distortion, or more properly defined, chaos dust. The other lowered dust flask was the purple, which had been cited to work as a knockout dust. The lowest flask was the red dust, which was shattered on the floor and had a black spot on the table where it should have been.

I recalled the robot and retracted the screen. What could they be trying to do? Those two dusts are opposites; they would just knock someone out and cause them to dream. Maybe that was the point. Raven and I went back to our dorm to see everyone there, except for Laythe.

"Where is Laythe?" I asked.

"His father called him and said that he needed to attend an interrogation. He borrowed that mental monitor thing you had to help" Amelia said.

"Alright, I'm glad he at least wanted me to know" I said.

"Well, it's getting late, better get to sleep for tomorrow" Amelia said, standing up and leaving.

"I will see you tomorrow" I said to her. I stood up and went to my bed, lied down, and drifted off to sleep.

-Following day, after classes, 4:34-

I was sitting at my bed, reading recent reports and status updates on the holographic projector. I was all alone in our room, and Laythe had still not returned. This one must have been resilient. I sighed and closed the screen. Nothing interesting had happened all day.

Suddenly, a sound that mimicked the screeching of metal against metal erupted from somewhere, I had no idea because I was busy clutching my ears. Then a sharp pain hit my neck, and I passed out and entered a world of dreams.

-Later, unknown time-

I awoke from my slumber with a throbbing headache and looked around. I noticed that I was in Beacon's infirmary because of the white walls and bland decoration. I realized that the mental monitor was hooked into my head. I turned around to see Markus, Yang, and Laythe behind me with 'Oh shit' faces on. I detached the monitor and walked up to them.

"I'm impressed. You managed to coordinate an operation to capture me that succeeded. You should be proud of yourselves" I congratulated.

"So we're not fucked?" Markus asked in a confused tone.

"As long as your reasoning was relevant" I said, expecting an irrelevant answer.

"Well, these two wanted to find your true feelings towards Amelia" Laythe gestured to Yang and Markus "And we knew that you make a conscious decision to suppress your emotions. So we knocked you out, threw chaos dust on you and monitored your dreams. You can't restrain your unconscious mind, meaning that you would dream about what was the thing that was most thought about. If it was about Amelia, you do like her. If not, then you don't"

"Again, that is an impressive display of logical thinking and organization" I said "What were the results?"

"You knew the results. We didn't. That's why we did this experiment" Yang finally spoke up.

"I was right!" Markus shouted.

"Well, were you aware of Amelia's thoughts on the subject?" I asked.

"She was easy to crack. We ask, if she blushes and shuts up or denies it then yes, if she sarcastically agrees then no" Yang said "The answer was yes"

"You're going to see how useful our lessons were" Markus said.

"I hardly believe that Amelia would act in such a way" I said.

"Everyone has a dirty mind. Just some more than others" Yang said while waving a finger in front of my face "Except for you, you're some weird freak of nature when it comes to that"

"I assume that you want me to speak with Amelia about this" I said.

"No, we want you to go beat her with a stick" Markus said sarcastically "Of course we do, why the hell do you think we did this! Go!" I simply rolled my eyes in response and walked off. I was happy the headache faded.

I made it to the team LATH dorm and knocked. Amelia opened it and asked "Wassup"

"I wish to speak with you. Privately" I said.

"Alright" She said. She stepped out and we went to the courtyard. I explained the test and the results. I even explained the purpose and relevance to us. When I had finished, she stood there for a second. Then all of the sudden she lunged forward as if to kiss me, but my reflexes kicked in. I wedge blocked her arms that were reaching behind me to hug me, and she realized her mistake. I kneed her stomach and jumped into a guarding stance. When I regained motor control I helped her up and apologized.

"Sorry, reflexes. You can't surprise me like that" I said.

"Yeah, noted" She said in a pained voice, now fully standing up straight.

"Perhaps there is a way for me to make it up to you" I said in faux pondering. I then took my chance. I mimicked what Markus and Yang showed me about kissing and what Amelia had done to me seconds before. It was surprisingly enjoyable, not the overdramatic bursting feelings and emotion that my "love instructors" had described it as. It was a blissful moment. Raw happiness coursed through me and forced me to hold it longer. The best part was the fact that in human form, I still breathed in carbon dioxide as a Banshee would and produced an oxygen byproduct, the opposite of humans and faunas. This gave us the ability to hold the kiss much longer than any other people would.

When we finally broke a few minutes later, we just sat there and enjoyed the moment. Then I heard the bushes rustle and I immediately switched back to soldier mode. Then Cardin Winchester of team CRDL emerged, clapping slowly, his cronies behind him. Cardin had been an annoyance to me since the first week. He teased me because of my teeth and called me faunas, but I had humiliated him multiple times and insulted him without using a single curse. I knew that once you use a curse, you lose the argument.

"I'd have to say, you put on a good show, but don't you think everyone should know?" He said as Russell produced a scroll that had a recording of the past few minutes set as a message to everyone in the school.

"Well then, do it. Make the worst decision of your life" I said. Russell was about to press the send button when suddenly a harsh wind from nowhere threw the scroll out of his hand. Suddenly, a blood red haze settled over the area before it all rushed to a single point, forming a shape. Then, a Banshee stood in front of me, blood red tendrils swirling around his feet and red smoke rose off his body. His eyes were two bloody abysses.

"_Run. You have no business here. If you do not, I will not hesitate to deal with you"_ The being said in an echoing voice. CRDL complied and ran off, leaving the scroll behind. The being sent out a tendril that destroyed it. I bowed at the being's feet.

"Thank you Fate, I am happy you came" I said, looking up at him.

"Did you really have to be all dramatic like that?" Amelia said to Fate in a surprisingly casual way.

"_I had an audience"_ He said, raising his hands up. All around from behind the bushes, platforms of the same smoky tendrils rose up, revealing teams RWBY, JNPR, FIRE and LATH.

"Hot damn guys, can't you keep your asses out of someone else's business?" Amelia said, unfazed by the whole experience. I stood and glared at Markus and Yang, who were smiling sheepishly.

"Why were you watching? You knew nothing special would happen" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, anything is possible. Your friend Smoky the Bear here is proof of that" Markus said.

"Hey, only you can prevent forest fires" Yang said, pointing at us. Everyone that was hiding giggled.

"Did you just insult Fate?" I said, making them aware of whom he was. Everyone went silent.

"Friends?" Yang said sheepishly, holding her hand out.

"_Trust me that is not the first time I have been called that"_ Fate said with a sigh _"I would normally tear you to unrecognizable pieces, but I just gained this freedom to interact with mortals, I do not wish to lose it. You are forgiven"_

"Wow, a fucking god just personally forgave _Yang_. See what I mean by anything is possible?!" Markus said with a surprised tone. Everyone laughed, even Fate.

"_Now I must discuss something with you, Banshee to Banshee"_ Fate said to me in particular. I nodded, gave Amelia a parting kiss, changed to Banshee form and walked off with him. We walked in silence, mostly to avoid detection from students on midnight strolls, but also to keep information from students in the nearby dorms. We made it to the balcony on the roof of the dorm complex and Fate turned to me.

"_Now Necrorizah, you have been receiving dreams from me for the past month now, and since the first you have deciphered the meaning. I will not tell you directly what to do, even though you granted me this gift of freedom, because I must continue these signs. I will now start giving you clues in the physical world to hint at what you must do, starting with this one" _Fate explained, beginning to give the clue _"Life is such a hardy thing, and a thing you must never dismiss. Never say goodbye, stand strong and never submit. Remember this; it is all in the first" _

Fate then began to fade, and was eventually consumed by a cloud of red smoke that quickly dissipated. I sat down on a nearby bench and began to think about what he just told me. The first sentence didn't really imply anything, just that life is a strong thing that can endure lots of hardship. I already knew that. The second was easily a way of contradicting the most recent dream, telling me to ignore it. And the third, it said that everything was in the first, but he didn't imply what it was the first of. Did he mean that the answer was in the first dream? Impossible. The first dream had no hidden parts, just the message. It must mean some other first was in question.

I stood up, looked around, and walked back to my dorm. I met no one on my way, so I kept in Banshee form. I walked in to find everyone asleep. I crawled on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Hey everyone! I already have a new chapter up because exams have been giving me a lot of extra time. When summer comes, expect a regular update schedule. Anyways, I have been thinking about whether to revise the first chapter because honestly, it's a piece of shit. If you still like the story, great! I try my best! If you have any pointers on how to make it more enjoyable, please tell me. I want you guys to be happy with my work. As long as it's not lemons, I'm not into that shit. Alright, see you later, Necrorizah OUT!**


	7. New Enemies

**Chapter 7**

New Enemies

I awoke from a long, dreamless night. It had been two weeks since Fate had first arrived and I had received nothing. But regardless, my relationship with Amelia was going smoothly. We have been on several 'dates' as others have referred to them as. I personally prefer the word outings. Today, we had planned to visit the Vale archeology museum because it was a Saturday. I was interested in the new exhibit. I had never seen it, but I had been told it was very interesting.

I stood and instantly reported to the mess hall. I had never become lazy on my soldier duties. I woke at four o'clock stat and instantly took to breakfast. I never took showers, my suit handled that. In addition, Banshees don't sweat; our home climate was too humid.

When I made it to the room and gathered my food swiftly because of the severe lack of a line. I had spoken with Ozpin and arranged that breakfast would start earlier, but end at the same time as before, much to the cooks' dismay.

I ate quickly because I normally had a thirty minute time limit. That is one reason I did not go to restaurants with Amelia. I stood and decided to take a walk in the rear courtyard. On my way there, I noticed a small head poking up from the window. I had my helmet on, so he didn't know I knew he was there.

He had a black hood over his face and a navy blue dragon mask on his face. He was clearly a Dragon's Call member. The rest of his body was covered in the black and blue scale-like armor. He had an elaborate dagger at his side. I continued on and waited until there was nothing between us.

Then, I activated the time distortion unit on my chest and pounced at him. With my speed, he wasn't able to react. I threw his weapon aside, tore off his mask and pinned him. I deactivated my helmet and time distortion and bore down on him.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at his nose. He didn't speak; he just looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Speak!" I spat.

"I-I was sent to learn about you!" He sputtered out.

"Is that all?" I asked, knowing that wasn't all.

"Y-yes?" He said, almost questioned.

"I'm doubtful. You will come with me" I lifted him by his neck and kept an iron grip, despite his useless struggling. I grabbed his knife and went along. I walked through the halls with the man in my grip. Many faunas students either froze with fear cheered me on or taunted the man. I came to Ozpin's office and knocked.

"Come inside" Came a voice from within.

I opened the door and Ozpin looked up at me, completely unfazed by my actions.

"There is an open interrogation room back three and to the left one" He directed. The man passed out. I nodded and entered the room, bound him to the chair with aura whips and left to gather some people.

-Later-

I walked into the team LATH dorm. The two people I needed were there, Amelia and Laythe. They both looked up at me from their separate study sessions, Laythe nodded, and Amelia came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We have a problem" I said seriously.

"What's the problem?" Laythe asked me. I answered by stabbing the dagger into the central table. They both froze, Laythe from surprise, Amelia in fear.

"That is the problem" I said "I was taking a morning stroll and I saw a man with a navy blue dragon mask. I captured him and brought him to an interrogation room. I need you two to help me get the true purpose of his presence"

"I am willing to help" Laythe said, standing up from his chair.

"I will rip off his head and shit down his neck!" Amelia threatened, proceeding to mumble murderous words about killing this man.

"Follow me" I gestured to the door.

The three of us went to the interrogation room and walked in. The man was now fully awake.

"W-who a-are you?" He asked shakily.

"Aww, you don't remember me?" Amelia said sadistically, lifting her spider legs off her back.

"Wait, you're supposed to be extinct!" He shouted, angry now.

"Well I'll show you how alive I am!" She slashed her leg along his arm, leaving a deep gash. The man screamed in pain.

"Your group has been a thorn in my city's side for too long" Laythe said to him, making his police symbol on his shirt prominent.

"You don't see how evil the faunas are? We are helping humanity!" The man shouted.

"Don't you think long term? The extinction of the faunas would cause a breakdown of the worldwide ecosystem, and would eventually kill the planet!" I reasoned with him. He shut up now.

"Now, you will tell us everything you know about your current operations, or I will let my friend here to work out some anger" I gestured to a very pissed Amelia.

"Okay, I was sent to get as much info on you as I could because you're a threat to us" He restated what he said previously. I looked at Laythe and he shook his head no. I looked at Amelia and she gave him a symmetrical gash on the other arm. The man released another agonized scream.

"All of it" I said, glaring with by white eye.

"Don't hurt me, okay, I'll tell you all I know! I was told to do what I just said as well as assassinate as many faunas as possible! Trust me, that's all I know!" He pleaded. Laythe was already shaking his head. A scream echoed through the room and the man had a broken nose.

"Please! This is everything! I'm part of a string of assassins sent to Beacon to eliminate all faunas and pro-faunas humans so that we can prevent you from interfering with our plan to attack Vale and kill all the faunas! I was not meant to return!" He said in immense pain. Laythe nodded.

"Put him out of his misery" I said to Amelia. She nodded and suddenly a brown spider leg penetrated his skull and came out of the bottom of his mouth. Blood sprayed all over her and she twisted it, working out the last bit of anger. Amelia removed her leg and he slumped onto the table. I dispelled his bonds and he fell to the floor, creating a new pool of blood.

"I will dispose of the corpse, tell Ozpin to call an assembly to warn everyone and tell him the info. We need to protect the students. Wait for me outside" I pointed to the door. The two nodded and left. I brought the corpse to the back where I buried it and went off to the front of the staff offices. As I expected, they both were standing there as I instructed.

"What'd you do with his corpse? Why did you only refer to me as only a friend?" Amelia asked me as we began walking.

"I buried him, and I called you friend because I never give my enemy my weaknesses, even if he is supposed to die" I responded.

"But he would never be able to tell them" She said as if it was obvious.

"He wasn't supposed to return, yet sent to gather information. He had a monitoring device" I reasoned. Amelia seemed content with my response.

"So are we still going to the museum?" She asked hopefully as if she had never been at that interrogation.

"Yes, that did not interfere" I smiled at her, grabbing her hand in response. We made it to our dorms and separated to get ready.

I left my room armed and Amelia had cleaned her spider legs and put on a new but identical shirt. We held hands and left for the air docks. I had planned right as the airship was present when we got there. We got on and dropped our hands. I went with Markus' "What happens at Beacon, stays at Beacon" rule, but instead of what he intends it to mean, we interpret it as "Don't advertise your relationship outside Beacon".

We roamed the streets of Vale for the museum, checking shops along the way. When we reached the museum we made our way to the new exhibit. We had to push our way through the wall of observers to see it. There on the pedestal, was a fairly large stone cube. It was rough and imperfect, covered with the scars of time. It had a circle of smooth metal in the front that was engraved with writing, _Banshee_ writing.

"Why in Fate's name is the Prophecy Wall on Re-"I was cut off by a sudden explosion. The sound stunned me for a few seconds and distorted my vision. When I regained control, The Prophecy Wall was being lifted out of the hole in the roof by a Bullhead. White Fang soldiers jumped down to occupy the guards. I double side kicked a soldier and jumped up to get the artifact. They started firing on me and I threw up an aura whip to latch onto the craft. I climbed up and eventually reached the top, where I grabbed onto the cable holding The Prophecy Wall. I slashed at it with my swords to try and free it. The pilot realized I was there and began shaking the craft to no avail. I eventually hacked off the last bit of cable, causing me to drop with the cube. As I fell, I sent out several radial energy whips that caught onto nearby buildings. The Prophecy Wall slowed to a sudden stop, tugging the whips but keeping hold directly over a busy street. I hopped off just in time as the police came in, Laythe on his bike at the front. He removed his helmet and walked up to me.

"I heard there was a heist at the museum and came to help. When I saw you on the Bullhead I decided to direct the men to you" He explained. I simply nodded in response as a white limousine pulled up on the side of the street with a large dump truck in tow.

A man stepped out of the limo with a full grey suit and a bowler hat. He had brown eyes and a thick grey mustache and a balding head. I had identified him as the governor of Vale, Mark Whitney. Mark came up to me, followed by an armed bodyguard.

"Thank you sir, you have saved our newest discovery from the White Fang, you are a wonderful chap!" He said in a thick British accent. We firmly shook hands.

"I am always happy to help, Mr. Whitney" I said with a genuine smile.

"I shall reward you for this great deed, mister…" He trailed off.

"Echo, Echo Vokun" I said.

"Never heard that name before, anyways we shall go together to my office to discuss a reward" He smiled and gestured to his limo.

"Of course" I said, getting inside. The dump truck drove under The Prophecy Wall and I dispelled it so it fell inside.

"So, Mr. Vokun, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself" He said, folding his hands in his lap. I had to come up with a cover story to prevent him from learning. I was taking the 'Beacon affairs stay Beacon affairs' rule very seriously.

"Well, my family is a team of hunters living in the jungles of Remnant, living mostly off of hunted food and instinct. We had a few connections to a nearby town of Vacuo. I had a friend there that was an excellent inventor and designer, explaining my armor and weapons. I came to Beacon to get a proper education in combat" I lied.

"Ah, Splendid! That explains your abnormal name! I see now! Tell me, what do you know of this artifact?" He asked me, gesturing to the dump truck.

"A lot more than you would expect" I said cryptically.

"Old chap, what do you know about this stone cube that we do not? We only just placed it on display and no one public knew of it" He asked me, stroking his mustache in an amusing fashion.

"It is first of all known as The Prophecy Wall" I began to explain its function "The front states 'all those who are known to the future may enter for their reward'. It detects the aura of those who will cause major historical events and creates a pocket dimension where their reward is kept. With everyone else it does nothing. The stone walls are really an inter dimensional barrier that prevents entry"

"Now tell me young man, how do you know all of these things?" Mr. Whitney asked, pointing at me

"I took every chance at education possible. I read everything from legends to scientific theses. One book described the properties of quantum physics. I read it and applied that knowledge to a book I read on this artifact" I lied again.

"Ah, smart fellow here. Perhaps we can employ you to analyze this object?" He said. We arrived at his office and we went along in silence to his office. It was a nice place, simple look and a sophisticated feel to it.

"I agree on one condition, if I open it, I keep the items inside. If it does not, I may request a payment" I bargained.

"I agree with the terms" He said, extending his hand for us to shake. We shook and it was a deal.

-Later that evening, 9:13-

I just returned from the governor's office and was rather happy. I had easily recorded all of the information on the wall from memory and easily got all of the information needed to fully describe it. I had managed to open it, to everyone but my surprise. I knew when I made that deal that was going to happen. Fate talking to you and giving you signs to prevent an oncoming disaster doesn't exactly mark you as insignificant. I was quite pleased with my rewards.

I had obtained two pommels for my blades. They were orbs with different color smokes inside of them. One was red, the other black. Red went on Iisk, black on Jusk. They caused tendrils much like Fate's to envelop the blade, causing the blade to have increased range and gave it the ability to send out tendrils as Fate had done. The only downside was the fact that the pommels were trapped souls at your command, so they would deplete energy and have to recharge.

I walked the halls until I reached my dorm. Inside I found that my entire team, as well as Amelia, was there. I shared a quick greeting kiss with her.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"The governor asked me to help him analyze The Prophecy Wall, but that was easy because it's a Banshee artifact. I agreed that if I opened it, I would get what was inside" I explained, pulling out my swords to show the pommels "I got these from it"

"You got some black and red balls" Markus said, unimpressed. I waved the sword at him and a tendril shot out and hit his solar plexus. I explained how they worked and everyone seemed scared to fight me now.

"Of course, good things come with consequences; The White Fang and the Dragon's Call are after me. That means I have to find a way to outsmart them. The best way to do it is not my favored one" I sighed at the last part.

"Well you're really smart, why can't you do it that easily?" Laythe asked.

"Well, it isn't that easy. I may have an entire military at my disposal, but I don't want them involved. I have advanced technology, but that alone cannot defend me against an army. There is one person, or should I say_ thing_, that can be of assistance. The only problem is the fact that that thing I don't like" I said hopelessly.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Amelia said, being the supportive girlfriend.

"It is, and I foresee that Markus will though" I said.

"Show me my new best friend dammit!" He demanded.

"Alright, Iota… Smart mode" I said with reluctance.

"_You complete and total tit! You have any fucking idea how long you fucking left me in fucking equipment mode?!"_ A yellow figure from my shoulder shouted.

'_Why did I not just ask them to program a new AI for me?' _I asked myself regretfully.

**And that's a chapter! As you can see, I've got time coming out my ass right now to write, so if anyone has an idea for a chapter, let it be known! If I hit writer's block I'll just start up a new story and continue on with that one until I hit it there. I haven't gotten any feedback so far, and if you want the story to be better, tell me what you want, dammit! For all those who still like it this far, thank you for being dedicated. Necrorizah, OUT!**


End file.
